


Nestapa

by ikkika_chan



Series: anguria e caffè [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Poet - Freeform, diksi tinggi, markmin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkika_chan/pseuds/ikkika_chan
Summary: Inhalasi ditarik, ekshalasi dikeluarkan, lalu Minhyung kembali melanjutkan, "kalau kamu ga ada, kakak jadi apa? Kamu mau membiarkanku nelangsa?"





	Nestapa

**Author's Note:**

> Mark dan Jaemin bukan punya Ikkika, tapi ceritanya ya. Dan ini terjadi saat tidak bisa terlelap. Mohon kritik dan sarannya.

_Tak selamanya mendung itu kelabu._   
_-Chrisye, Kidung_

* * *

 

Sukmanya berkeliling alam semesta, membawa raganya ikut serta dalam keterdiaman pasti, namun hatinya tertancap penuh pada presensi bisu serat-serat kain sewarna buah persik di bawahnya. Ada hening monoton pada temperatur ruangan yang membuatnya tampak melayang dalam pikiran, namun sorot jelaganya melompong, hambar tanpa tujuan. Respirasinya teritmis oleh detak-detuk jarum jam yang menggantung manis di dinding di hadapannya, lantas gerakan jarinya pada permukaan kain lembut itu bertempo acak.

" **Apa yang kau pikirkan**?" Sebuah suara melintas di membran timpaninya yang sempat pengang karena terlalu hening, melantaskan kepalanya menoleh cepat lalu kembali pada posisi yang sama dengan gerakan yang sama cepatnya. " **Apa yang kau pikirkan?** "

Respirasi terembus dengan kasar, lalu korona mata indahnya tertutup. " **Aku memikirkanmu.** " jawabnya di antara sembilu pilu suasana hati. " **Aku memikirkan kita.** "

" **Apa yang perlu dipikirkan?** " sela laki-laki itu heran sambil membenarkan posisi selimutnya yang melorot karena terlalu banyak bergerak acak. " **Kita tidak ada bedanya, Na Jaemin.** "

" **Aku**."

" **Ya?** "

Kepalanya menoleh kembali untuk memakukan pandangan pada gurat tegas Lee Minhyung yang terlihat begitu kuyu karena terlalu memaksakan diri terjaga hingga dini hari, Jaemin terpekur dalam sunyi pada kehangatan embus anemoi yang menghantam epidermis terluar kulitnya kala Minhyung membalas tatapannya.

Lantas pikirannya melayang-layang melewati tubuh, menatap masa lampau, lalu terpaku pada persepsi-persepsiㅡyang menurutnya lebih mirip paradigma biadab memaku otak tiap insan yang tidak teredukasiㅡsoal bagaimana laki-laki itu sebenarnya di mata orang lain.

Ia ingat beberapa orang pernah bercuit dalam sebuah media sosial bahwa Na Jaemin dan presensinya hanyalah sebuah anomali, tidak berada di tempat yang seharusnya dan seharusnya Jaemin tidak ada di ranjang yang sama dengan Lee Minhyung saat ini. Padahal jelas sekali dua minggu lalu Nona Archels memperingatinya untuk tidak menyentuh dunia maya selama laki-laki itu masih dalam pengobatan,  _namun Jaemin malah membiarkan fluoxetine-nya teronggok tanpa asa di atas nakas meja sementata ponselnya yang berkedap-kedip oleh linimasa berada di balik bantal._

Sekarang pertanyaan yang kembali bercokol di dalam benaknya adalah keberadaan paradigma yang sama yang mungkin melekat pada sisi kepala Lee Minhyung yang cerdas bukan main.

Apakah laki-laki itu memikirkannya juga?

Apakah menurut Lee Minhyung Jaemin tidak pantas berada disisinya?

Ataukah dia seharusnya secantik gadis-gadis yang menjadi rekan kerja Lee Minhyung?

" **Na Jaemin, apa yang kau pikirkan?** " Retorika pada nada yang Minhyung keluarkan berhasil membuat otak Jaemin kembali pada tempatnya, ada kerutan geli kala menanap kedipan mata dengan ritmis sepuluh kedipan per detik pada laki-laki yang berbaring di sebelahnya. " **Apa kau mulai berpikir kau tidak pantas untukku, lagi?** "

Jaemin tersedak air liurnya sendiri setelah Minhyung berhasil memberi tanda tanya verbal pada kalimatnya, yang manakala membuat sisa-sisa air romannya berdiri tegak akibat menyadari Minhyung adalah pembaca pikiran ulung. Lalu sebuah dehaman memprakarsai lidahnya untuk berkata, " **Aku memang tidak pantas untuk penulis hebat seperti Kakak.** "

Jaemin mendengar inhalasi dan ekshalasi Lee Minhyung terdengar berat dan dalam, ada gurat-gurat lelah kala tiap gelombangnya mencumbu membran timpani Jaemin yang kini malah tak terbiasa dengan suara-suara sehalus nebula, lantas matanya kini menelusuri pahatan Tuhan di hadapannya sambil menahan rengutan lucu di bibirnya. Sejurus kemudian, Lee Minhyung menyuarakan pikirannya.

" **Kau pantas untukku, karena aku mencintaimu. Biarkan saja mereka berkata yang tidak-tidak.** " Sesorot penuh afeksi melayang penuh hingga jelaga Jaemin penaka nyaris meleleh oleh hangatnya atensi yang secara tak kasat mata Minhyung berikan pada sukmanya yang nestapa. " **Cukup lihat aku, tatap mataku, genggam jemariku, tumpahkan aromamu pada organ respirasiku. Berjalan berdua, hanya bersamaku, bisakah kau lakukan itu untukku?** "

" **Kalau-kalau aku tidak sanggup lagi berdiri, bagaimana?** " tanya sang mawar dengan suara sengau. " **Bagaimana jika kardiaku tidak lagi pada tempatnya...** "

" **Na Jaemin,** " sela Minhyung lembut sambil merapatkan kedua pasang raga itu secara instingtif lalu menggenggam jemari Jaemin yang mulai mendingin dan bergetar samar, setelahnya sebuah kecupan sehalus kupu-kupu mendarat begitu halus pada sisi-sisi karpus Jaemin yang tremor. " **Ayo merangkak. Kalau kau tidak bisa berdiri lagi, ayo merangkak bersamaku?** "

Jaemin menahan respirasinya lalu menatap mata air telaga yang terpampang indah dan nyata di hadapannya sambil meremas genggaman Minhyung, sebelum berkata, " **Bagaimana kalau lututku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk merangkak?** "

" **Esot**." Minhyung bersuara cepat, lalu menambahkan, " **me** **ngesot dengan sepanjang kakimu, kalau tidak sanggup lagi merangkak.** "

" **Kak.** "

Lee Minhyung segera menggenggam sepasang bahu yang tampak lemah itu, lantas membiarkan sebuah remasan dengan massa jenis besar dihadiahi Jaemin pada epidermis kulit lengannya yang dilapisi kain tipis baju tidur. Laki-laki itu menambahkan kecupan yang sangat lembut pada sisi kepala Jaemin yang tampak kacau karena helaian karamelnya menggesek kain dan oksigen di saat yang sama, lalu meremas kecil bahu itu dengan jemarinya yang besar sambil menggumamkan kalimat penenang pada membran timpani Jaemin yang langsung terkoneksi pada sukma merananya.

" **Jaemin, katakan padaku apa yang kau pikirkan.** "

Mata itu kembali menanap jelaga Minhyung yang berpendar acak-acakan karena mulai panik, lalu bibir pucat itu bergetar dengan pasti sebelum suara parau Jaemin mengudara. " **Aku pikir mereka benar, aku** ** _gak_** **pantas hidup.** "

Lee Minhyung menahan dirinya pada kata-kata yang selama setahun terakhir terlontar tanpa tedeng aling-alingㅡbegitu jujur tanpa sekat dan pelindungㅡdari bilah bibirnya yang sejak setahun lalu Minhyung nobatkan sebagai deretan teratas ekstasinya. Kata-kata yang tidak akan pernah dibayangkan oleh siapapun yang melihat Jaemin si ceria dan murah senyum terlontar dengan begitu jujur oleh lidah dan suaranya yang parau, dan Minhyung sajalah yang dapat melihat sisi rapuh Jaeminㅡterlihat kuat diluar, namun sakit parah di dalamnya. Dan Minhyung berdoa tiap rembulannya pada kesembuhan mental Jaemin yang remuk oleh paradigma biadab itu.

" **Tidak, tidak.** " Minhyung mengucapkannya bagai mantera yang mengikis habis sangsi pada raga sukma nestapa dalam rengkuhannya. " **Kau pantas hidup, sayangku. Semua orang pantas hidup, termasuk kamu. Kekasih kakak yang paling kakak sayang, yang mau** ** _nerima_** **kakak apa adanya dan mau jadi penggemar kakak walau tulisan kakak masih amburadul. Kamu memberi banyak orang harapan untuk hidup, dan tanpa kamu, mungkin kakak** ** _ga_** **akan sampai pada tahap ini. Tahap menjadi penulis yang sesungguhnya, penulis yang berdedikasi pada karyanya.** "

Inhalasi ditarik, ekshalasi dikeluarkan, lalu Minhyung kembali melanjutkan, " **kalau kamu** ** _ga_** **ada, kakak jadi apa? Kamu mau membiarkanku nelangsa?** "

Mata air jernih itu bergetar, Jaemin membiarkan nanapnya pada sang jelaga memburam kala titik-titik air mata mulai merembes pada kelopak matanya yang kecil lantas genggaman pada jemari besar Minhyung mengerat dengan gerakan yang pelan namun kuat. Satu milimeter lagi, Jaemin memberi kikisan jarak antarraga yang kini bergelut di balik selimut sewarna buah persik itu tanpa ragu.

Membiarkan dirinya yang penuh beban bersandar penuh pada bahu Minhyung yang kokoh, membuatnya merasa begitu dilindungi dan nyaman di saat yang sama.

Setelahnya deguk tangis sang mawar menggema begitu menyedihkan, ditemani presensi monoton putaran jarum jam dan pengingat waktu yang menunjukkan angka dua dan nol secara digital yang bergetar samarㅡtangan Minhyung yang bebas langsung mematikannya sebelum kembali merengkuh Jaemin dalam pelukannya.

" **Menangislah, sayang. Biarkan bahuku basah, sebagai tanda tangismu hanya berakhir di serat-serat kain yang kugunakan.** " bisik Minhyung lembut sekali, selembut embusan nebula pada alam semesta yang bergerak masif, memberikan impuls yang menenangkan pada getaran pundak Jaemin yang menabrak lengan kokohnya. " **Ada aku disini, kau bisa menangis sepuasnya sayang. Habis itu kau harus minum obatmu dan kita tidur bersama, oke?** "

Tangisannya pilu, menembus sisi-sisi kuat sukma Lee Minhyung yang mulai merasa lelah menopang beban bersama sang mawar, namun hatinya berkata untuk tetap berada di sisi laki-laki itu dan mengangkat bebannya bersama. Rintihannya merobek jiwa, membawa Minhyung pada sedayu ritmis syair nelangsa yang tanpa sadar selalu dibaca untuk merasuk sukma nestapa yang kini menangis di bahunya.

Bajunya basah, tapi Minhyung tidak protes. Tubuhnya mungkin pegal luar biasa setelah merampungkan tenggat dan menenangkan sisi rapuh kekasih hati yang benar-benar membuat kardianya seolah pecah dan membuat aliran darahnya terpencar tanpa arah. Namun Minhyung tetap berada di tempatnya, memberikan Jaemin sandaran pada sisa-sisa asa yang terkikih linimasa dan alur kisah yang melukai kedalaman hati itu.

Jaemin sudah memberinya kekuatan di masa lalu, kali ini Minhyung harus melakukannya secara bergantian, karena tanpa sang mawar, Minhyung hanyalah setitik debu yang bisa terbang terembus angin aurora lalu menghilang terseret debur ombak laut di pantai.

" **Setelah ini minum fluoxetine-nya, untuk kakak ya? Rasanya memang pahit, tapi ini berguna untuk otakmu sayang. Oke?** " Minhyung meraih tabung kecil berisi lima lusin tablet berwarna putih tersebut sebelum memberikan pada Jaemin dua buahㅡdosis yang dianjurkan dokterㅡdan segelas air putih, lalu membantu Jaemin untuk duduk dan meminum obatnya yang pahit. " **Besok kakak yang masak untuk kita, oke? Malam ini kamu bebas peluk kakak, kalau mimpi buruk, tendang** ** _aja, gapapa kok._** "

" **Kak.** "

Minhyung tidak sadar kala gelas air itu sudah bertengger di tempatnya semula, karena laki-laki itu sibuk membenarkan letak selimut yang sedikit teracak dan kusut di beberapa sisi itu sambil menyenandungkan lagu yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi  _lullaby_ untuk Jaemin terlelap.

_Berharap waktu membawa keberanian_

" **Hm?** "

_Untuk datang membawa jawaban_

" **Aku sayang kakak.** "

* * *

 

_Mungkinkah kita ada kesempatan, ucapkan janji takkan berpisah selamanya?_   
_-Payung Teduh, berdua saja._

**Author's Note:**

> [a/n: jam tidurku kacau.


End file.
